1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates basically to a fast, self-adjusting assembling arrangement for resiliently but fully clutching a rotary body member to a shaft.
The present invention may be applied to rotary piston engines where the above referred to rotary body member will form part of the piston which eccentrically rotates in a casing, and due to its rolling contact with the inner wall of the casing, separates the casing into two spaced apart variable volume chambers, as is well known in the art. The present invention is also applicable to quite different fields, such as for instance to wheels for motor cars and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the field to which the invention may be applied is extremely broad and heterogeneous, it becomes somewhat difficult to make comments in connection with the prior art. With regard to rotary piston engines of the type where a cylindrical housing is provided within which a rotor rotates about an eccentrically located shaft and rolls along the inner wall casing and where usually a movable diaphragm is in abutting contact with the rotor, such rotor is subject to wear and tear and therefore has to be removed quite frequently from its housing for replacement. Fast and correct mounting of a new rotor or parts thereof, such as by a snap-action, is therefore an aim of the invention and has not been suggested in the past.